With the functional enhancement of mobile terminals, popularization of wireless networks, and the abundance of Internet information, more and more users of mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, are connecting to the Internet through wireless connections to use software applications or websites, and communicate using instant messaging (IM) or other communications applications. Each of these applications or websites typically requires the user to enter a password or other authentication information in order to access the user's account and use the application or website. Although users often use the same mobile terminal to log into these various applications and websites, users must input account information and/or authentication information each time the user attempts to access something, which increases the user's input operations on the terminal and may affect standby time of the mobile terminal.